


Warm Save

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Peter is usually glad to see Johnny. Tonight's just better for it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Warm Save

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Heat

Peter had just begun to wonder just how the heck he was going to get himself out of this one. He had Rhino on one side, Taskmaster on the other, and Kraven was somewhere above him. His web shooters were running low; they'd cornered him good this time.

Then, the warmth and light of a fire graced his side and back.

"Need a hand, Spidey?"

"Oh, I think a little roasting is just what this night calls for," Peter said. "Good to see you, Torch. Bet the others are nearby too," he added before springing at Rhino.

Johnny Storm, with or without the rest of the Fantastic Four, would always have his back. They'd worked together often enough that they had a rhythm, one that kept any of the villains from getting an upper hand, even when Kraven rejoined the party.

Peter slapped Johnny's hand when it unflamed, as the last of the villains fell… and they found out the shooters couldn't even web them into place.

"Umm… don't suppose the others are nearby?" he asked, wanting back up until the police arrived.

Johnny laughed, and nodded. "I'll keep watch with you while they catch up."

"Sounds like a plan!"


End file.
